


My R

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dark, Gen, Kinda?, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Trigger Warnings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: "Stop." Law said. He didn't know why he said that, it didn't really matter to him either way. Maybe he was just annoyed someone got to his spot before him. Maybe he just wanted them gone without having to deal with the drama.





	1. R1

Kiiiiidd!!" A gleeful Monkey D. Luffy tackled Kidd, nearly causing the red haired male to drop the stack of papers he was carrying. Kidd growled, turning to get after Luffy.

"Oi watch it! I nearly dropped all this shit!" He yelled. 

"Shishi! Did the mole lady make you carry these again?" Luffy snickered, wrapping his arms around Kidd's. Kidd let him without a fuss. 

"Yeah, that damn bitch never shuts up. "Ba" she says, "ba"! She a fucking goat or something?!" Kidd ranted on as he continued his previous walk. Luffy's laughter gradually faded as they both left, arms still linked. 

And Law watched it from his desk. 

His eyes lingered at the spot Luffy was at before eventually pulling out his phone. There was still some time before lunch period ended. He sat up, raising the volume of his music. _'Time to go.'_

Law opened the door to the school's rooftop, only to see someone already there. Standing at the very edge was a boy with glasses. They turned around at the sound of the door opening. Sad eyes blinked tiredly at Law. Their feet were half off the ledge, hands loosely wrapped around the bars behind them. 

They were about to jump. 

"Stop." Law said. He didn't know why he said that, it didn't really matter to him either way. Maybe he was just annoyed someone got to his spot before him. Maybe he just wanted them gone without having to deal with the drama. The boy smiled at him, small and sad. He told Law his sob story despite not having been asked. _It's pathetic._ he said, _I really liked them, they were everything to me. I just wanted them to like me back._ Law's blood boiled. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Law snapped, "You came here for such a stupid reason?!" The memory of finding Luffy, pressed against the wall with Kidd's lips against his, begging for more and completely unaware of Law's presence flashed through his mind. The next image of Kidd's smirk when their eyes met at the time only further fueled his anger. 

"So you're sad because you didn't get what you wanted? Big fucking deal! You're lucky you've never had anything stolen from you!" By the end of his rant, Law was heaving. There was silence for a moment, but the boy soon gave Law another smile. It was still small and sad, but there was a hint of gratitude in it. _Thanks, I feel better now that I talked about it to someone._

The boy with glasses left. 


	2. R2

The next day, Law went to the rooftop again. But just as he was taking off his shoes, the same thing happened. Someone was there. It was a boy in a beanie, perched at the very edge of the roof. They didn't turn around like the previous one had. _You know,_ they began, _class really sucks. Nobody likes me, nobody talks to me. I don't belong anywhere, so why stay?_ And again, Law was furious. 

"Are you kidding me?" Law seethed, "Not only did you have the balls to come to _my_ spot, but you came here because you felt a bit lonely? Grow up!" Law thought of class. His scratched up and graffitied desk, covered in slurs and threats. The snickering and the fights. His empty phone contact list and the dead chats with his 'friends'. 

But then he thought of home. Cora-san who always welcomed him home with a smile. Cora-san who always tripped in his rush to greet him. Cora-san who praised his high grades with a proud smile. Cora-san who always cooked him dinner despite always burning it, but Law never wasted a single bite. 

 

"Don't you have a warm dinner and loving family still waiting for you at home?!" Law's voice was tight, raw with emotion. He had to take a few breaths to calm himself before he could face the other. When he did, they were wearing an almost quivering smile. _Yeah,_ they said, then, _you're right. And now that you mention it, I'm hungry._

The boy in the beanie left.


	3. R3

It all happened so fast. Cora-san was gone. Shot dead in a corner store robbery. Law always told him that smoking habit would get him killed one day, and it did. It was such a stupid and cliche way to die, so much so that Law wanted to laugh. Except he couldn't. Because it was Cora-san who was dead. Cora-san who always made those stupid smiles. Cora-san who always caught himself on fire. Cora-san who could never cook dinner right. Cora-san who used to lift him up like a small child despite his protests. Cora-san who loved him. 

 

And he was gone. 

 

Law was passed onto a man named Doflamingo, whom he never met despite the blood relationship he had with Cora-san. He briefly wondered why, but that question was swiftly answered once he met the man himself.


	4. R4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah whoop my hand slipped, accidentally uploaded two. Oopsie doopsies

Even through all of this, there was someone at the rooftop everyday. One was there because of bullying. Another one was there because their grades were slipping. And another for their lack of dreams and ambitions. Law chased them all away, making them stop. He just wanted them to go away and leave him alone. It'd be so much easier if they did. Law made his way to the rooftop, hoping maybe no one will be there today. But there was. After meeting so many of them, Law was faced with a boy in a black hoodie. 

_I wanted to stop all the bruises and pain that increased when I'm at home, so I came here instead._ They said. And Law froze up. It was someone with the same problem as him. Law's next words slipped from his mouth, he didn't know why he said it, it really didn't matter to him either way. But at that moment, Law told him something he himself didn't believe.

"Hey, don't do it." What is he saying? What right did he have to say that? He had none, absolutely none. He just desperately wanted them gone. "It hurts too much to look at you." Ah, he really didn't mean to say that. Since when was he the truthful type? The other looked away, empty eyes dropping downwards. 

_Then I won't do it today._ The boy in the black hoodie left.


	5. No R

No one was at the rooftop today. Just Law and himself. Nobody was here to bother him. Nobody was here to stop him. 

 

Folding his glasses, Law tugged off his beanie and placed both inside of his black hoodie. Law kicked off his shoes as lax hands released the bars. With one last take of breath,

 

Law jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To Maple:** *tips top hat* m'lady
> 
> I wanted to finish a drawing for this but I'm too sick to bother. Maybe I'll add it in later whenever I get better, or well, feel better to do so. 
> 
> Anyways fun fact: Kidd was originally gonna be Zoro. But then i was like "no, Zoro wouldn't be an asshole about scoring Luffy over Law...who's an asshole that-ah, eat-ass Kidd."
> 
> [this](https://youtu.be/EFjVfSvsZV0) is the song this fic is based off of. It's pretty good. There's a [utaite/human cover](https://youtu.be/p9iotI6mj9c) of it too but there's no english subs. Or animation.
> 
> Haven't really listened to vocaloid music in probably almost a year, but I remembered this song about a month back, and immediately thought of Law. Another fun fact: I was gonna draw an animatic of it, but then got lazy after frame 3 and dropped it.


End file.
